


流浪画廊

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 孤岛说(Island) [8]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 河东勋一时兴起的旅行，李光洙和刘在石应了邀，躲开各自的妻子和女友，前往孤岛航行。无论去向何方，能看见大海的地方，画里，窗外，谈吐间，大海深处，汪洋彼端，皆是他。
Relationships: Ha Donghoon | Haha/Kim Jongkook, Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk, Lee Kwangsoo & Yoo Jaesuk & Ha Donghoon | Haha
Series: 孤岛说(Island) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661641
Kudos: 1





	流浪画廊

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年的孤岛说。日常向，无明显cp向，国哥活在回忆里。

#1. 「먼지」  
河东勋定好搬家日的前一天晚上，从书房的收纳箱底翻出了一块硬盘，看型号应该是很久以前的东西了。  
硬盘上面没有贴纸和备注，他一时间记不起来这里面的内容，于是坐在地上将它连上了笔记本，里面的内容过多，过了好一会才读取成功。  
里面的文件几乎全部都是照片和影像，看来是以前哪部相机或DV的备份。河东勋却不记得他有过这么频繁的拍摄和录影，拍摄时间集中在十年前的深夏与早秋。  
几乎是正好十年前。他记忆里却无论如何也拼凑不起来有关那时的信息，一边注视着读取条慢步前行，河东勋尝试着回想几年前自己的模样。  
那是和金高恩结婚的两年前，他从老家搬到了首尔，独居在市中心的LOF房，在楼下找了份便利店的打工。虽然要处理他并不擅长的数字运算，倒也还算是个轻松充实的兼职。  
“河东勋吗，很帅的名字啊。”  
他隐隐约约记得那时的自己遇上了什么人，那人声色明亮，却沉淀着沙，轻唤着他的名字，露出淡淡笑意，一双蛇眼弯成月牙形状。  
河东勋还记得那单是3400元。收银台对面那人买了一袋炸土豆片，一块菠萝包和一罐黑咖，用粗糙分明的指节接下了塑料袋。  
“我叫金钟国。”  
自那以后，整整三年的记忆全部蒙上雾霾，只有声音朦胧。  
他脑海里响起男人模糊不清的台词时，文件夹读取完毕，上千的预览图接连弹出，列在装了一千多G文件的文件夹里，每一张图的出现都像颗钉子，一颗接着一颗嵌入心口。  
男人的千奇百态的一幕幕逐渐醒来，却看不清神态。  
河东勋几乎要忘了，男人曾经的模样，唯一清晰些的回忆，便只有最后一次见他时，他在灰白的照片上笑得安然。  
笑着的、睡着的、苦恼着的、恼怒着的，男人曾短暂归属于他的所有，像气球爆炸般在颅内四处纷飞，他以往颤着手记录下的每分每秒，曾是他最珍贵的宝物。  
可他将这份回忆烧成了灰，又不舍忘记，于是藏进阁楼最深最暗的角落里，等它积满灰尘，等它融入初秋屡屡袭来的冷热交错的气流，随着时间消失殆尽。  
这个人自从相遇以来就是洒脱那本身，刚满三十的青年比河东勋认识的所有人都要透彻。  
他到最后也没能听到男人沉重的过去谈。男人像是晴天时来的雷雨，倾盆而下，沾湿了他的全身，又悠然溜走，只在他干涸已久的心地上留下大片的深色染迹，几年未能干透，剩他一人在潮湿的空气中抓着嗓子不得呼吸。  
未命名的图像与影像在花白的文件夹里读取完毕，每张预览都是男人曾经活生生的喜怒哀乐。  
像场突然开张的画展，像一道没有尽头的画廊。道路两端是白色的墙壁，壁上挂着曾塞满他整个大脑的某个人一切的情感。走马观花就已足够痛苦，回想起他那段无病呻吟的暗恋，就更加无处可逃，从心底深处滚落的巨石满满塞紧他呼吸的出入口，压得鼻腔和胸膛阵阵酸痛。  
他不断阅览着一张张画像，无际的白延展到他去不到的地方，空白的眼里纳入早该模糊不清的景色，眼底逐渐染上暗红，如被酸雨浸湿。  
排在这道走廊最前端的画像，系统自动命名为“MOV_001”。河东勋在地面上被四处堆放的杂物与回忆包围着，缩在书房的角落，大脑给出反应之前，点开了第一个视频项目。  
2009年8月22日，男人堂皇中露出无奈的笑，刚站进玄关，手里提着一个砖头大小的礼物盒。  
“今天去购物了？”  
画面里传来河东勋自己的声音，比如今清澈许多的声线依旧沙哑。  
男人惊慌的看向镜头，伸出手试图阻碍他的摄影。  
“拍什么照啊！你不应该在兼职吗，怎么……”  
“在店里就能随便拍，在家里就不行了？”  
他伸出手抓住了男人的胳膊，稍作用力就能推开男人不比想象中强壮的身子。  
男人退后一步，把礼盒藏在了身后，双眼不自在的想要躲开镜头的注视。  
“别闹，你又不是客人。”他又一次遮住了镜头，天旋地转的画面里不断传出男人们嬉笑着打闹的琐碎声音，那其中，男人尖着嗓子发出熟悉的嗤笑声。  
“呀，还不放下，你这家伙。”  
“啊啊啊，好痛好痛好痛！手腕要断了！”  
影像的最后划过男人笑得脸上褶皱满开的样子，那副神情只在进度条里留下痕迹，又好不容易才在他大脑里找到了来过的迹象。  
明明回忆会让人变得敏感，让人深陷其中，如同陷入深海，浑身泡在咸涩而潮热的海水之中。面朝苍穹，只见呼吸时上旋的气泡里装着所有美好的回忆，接连爆破在苍白的水平面，于是逐渐忘记呼吸，双眼酸痛，上气不接下气。  
可为何人类就是会忍不住继续这样令人幸福而痛苦的行为呢。  
好痛苦，只要看到男人的脸就喉头哽咽，鼻腔胀痛，不论如何忍耐都克制不住咸湿的海水从人体内渗出。又化作空气消失，仿佛它来过这个空间正是徒劳，就像在视频里曾笑着的男人一样，默不作声的离开这个世界的空气。  
又很幸福，他曾爱上过这个人。只要回想起任何有关这个人的细碎琐事，就不停的点击进入下一条视频，不断在走廊内奔跑着前行，墙壁把他围入独自一人的世界，他大口喘息着狂奔，拉开一道又一道的时间记录条。  
“别再拍了，你这小子明明连自拍都不会。”  
“回来了？晚饭我给你煮了……你又在拍了！”  
“你找死啊来店里拍！你又偷拍我唱歌了吧，快给我删了！”  
“河东勋！我还没穿衣服，你是不是想死！！”  
“啊，早上好……你怎么又拿着相机……你这混账……”  
“噗哈哈哈！什么呀你那打扮，啊哈哈哈！去面试干嘛穿新郎装哈哈哈哈！”  
“老样子，白朗姆……喂，都说了多少遍了，相机不要带到店里来……”  
“咳……没事，咽喉炎而已，这种时候就别拍……咳咳！”  
“东勋呐，起来了？你怎么又拿着相机了……”  
本该变成老照片压在回忆最深处的东西，竟然又历历在目，深扎在胸口的锲子被凿得更深，痛症鲜明，却不愿停下这般自我残杀。  
男人的名字，叫做Rumation。  
从头到脚都是个令人难办的角色，是个古怪而神秘的人。  
从孤岛而来，又赴孤岛而去，在世界的各处角落漂流着灵魂，满身伤痕。  
“总算还是要给人带来不幸感啊，爱情这东西。”男人在初次与他相遇时，便这般摇摇晃晃的对着酒杯喃喃自语。  
即使他是如此痛苦的存在，河东勋却未曾后悔，自己曾经爱慕过这般怪异的男人。即使河东勋花了大把的时间和精力，也没能成为他口中的“爱情这东西”，却仍旧在他离去的时候装作不在意，不做任何挽留。  
为了爱情这飘渺的感情而卑微的自己，是河东勋在十三年前最陌生的知己。  
过去爱着男人的他是他，如今和妻子共筑家庭的他也是他，一样的忠诚于感情本能，却不再像过去那般为了得不到而拼命挣扎。他曾想用一生来交换的那段日子，不得不变成几页记忆，夹在他飘荡的前半生里，慢慢泛黄。  
河东勋傻笑着，用湿得皱巴的纸巾擤着通红的鼻尖，对着笔记本上的记录目不转睛，被关进了十多年前回忆的牢笼里，整整五个小时。  
金钟国去世后，在他心里，勉强存活四年，而三年的旧事，只五小时读完。

#2. 「국제공항」  
河东勋来电时，李光洙刚好在浴室里，直到头发几乎要晾干，李先彬才晚一步把手机递给他。  
“东勋哥？”  
“臭小子，怎么不接电话。”  
上一次和河东勋通话，大概是半年前的事，李光洙也不少在SNS上和他互动，却是很久没听到他沙哑得极具特色的声音，仍旧是一点没变。  
“刚刚在洗澡，怎么了？这么晚找我有事？”  
“去旅行吗，最近你很闲吧。”  
李光洙侧过脸瞥了一眼在身旁玩着手机游戏的李先彬，放低了声音：“去哪？”  
河东勋的情绪燥动，难耐兴致的压低声量，同样是在避开着妻子的注意力：“牙买加。”  
前几日从房间一隅偶然复苏的他脑内的硬盘好似一道惊雷，没有狂风暴雨，只闪耀得令人眼花缭乱，便在余音回响中淡然，世界才稀沥落下细雨。  
河东勋原本认为自己并不是个容易被往事纠缠的人，但记忆活生生的就在眼前，身体不自主的一冷一热，跟着画面上的男人喜怒无常。  
“是东勋哥哥？”李先彬靠了过来，侧脸依在李光洙肩上。  
“对。他有些事请我帮忙，下周我要出去一下。”  
李先彬弯着嘴角，不用看他就知道他在说谎。  
“嗯，好好玩。”  
“什么玩啊，我是去工作的……”  
李光洙在去年的年末认识了李先彬，从合作社来的这位模特女性对他一番狂轰滥炸的示爱，他终于在半年后彻底败给了李先彬坦率而纯粹的好感。  
她是位优秀而美丽的女性，外表的惊艳无法掩盖她内心的天真烂漫，又强大又自主，相信着一见钟情又忠于本能。且不论她的才气洋溢，李光洙喜欢她热爱生活的乐观一面。  
不记得是因为什么，又因为谁，李光洙改掉了内向而自卑的性格，学会像某类人那样大方的笑着，毫无顾虑的活着，就连死亡都不值畏惧。  
独立的日子过了四年，他回到首尔开始新的生活，在故土遇到了他最珍惜的朋友们，在逐渐学会忘却的过程中，又邂逅了他绝无仅有的爱人。  
晚夏的某个清晨，她站在海关对面，一头长发还乱糟糟的，素面朝天，眯着双眼朝他挥手告别。不像偶像剧里那样，她既不大喊也不留恋，只是蓬头垢面着轻笑，因河东勋的在场而不好意思的红了脸。  
河东勋也看入了迷，年轻女子的飒爽感给他难以名状的熟悉感，仅仅是将她温柔的一面装入眼里，就浑身温暖，似乎无所畏惧。  
李先彬捋着刘海缓缓走开，李光洙才慢一拍的把视线收回，被河东勋拉着往里走。  
“你这小子真有福气，哪有这么好的女孩找上门，还不嫌弃你的脸。”  
李光洙勃然：“我就算不靠脸也有人喜欢我的？”  
两人一刻不停的打趣对方枯燥而平静的日常，唠叨着些不足挂齿的琐事，跟着身体最自然的节奏迈着步子，李光洙特地迈小了步伐，随着河东勋往登机口走去。  
自从去年从日本飞回韩国之后，李光洙还没来得及再出国一趟，就被李先彬的存在滞留在了首尔。他还是和从前一样，服从于每份美好而缥缈的情感，于是轻易陷入一段岁月静好的爱情之中，一次又一次的对首尔这片土地产生眷恋。  
他望着巨大的玻璃窗外辽阔的停机坪，嘴里断续吸着已经变温的冰美式，耳里插着耳机发愣。李光洙只是忽然想到，去向远方并不一定是为了冲着他人而去，原本旅行的意义，正是让人心情放松的存在。  
这个机场的模样还依稀留在脑海里，他曾在某个时间段不断的在东瀛孤岛与朝阳的半岛之间穿梭着，不记得是为了谁，执着于什么，只记得那段时光里与某种不知名的敌人拼命抗争的印象，几乎头破血流。  
……到最后，我赢了吗？  
李光洙已经记不太清了，就连曾经敌人令他丢魂落魄的强烈压迫感也只剩轮廓。  
“喂，给我腾个位置。”  
眼前忽然出现一片亮眼的紫黄拼色，男人熟悉的声音就在头上。李光洙抬起头，最先进入眼里的是男人几年未变过的黑框眼镜，比他本人的脸更有辨识度。  
“在石哥？”  
“干什么，你这表情，不知道我会来吗？”  
刘在石踢了一脚李光洙的小腿，嘴里吧唧嚼着口香糖，把李光洙放在空位上的包和自己的双肩包都扔在李光洙身上，不由分说在空位上入座。  
李光洙抱着两个包不知所措：“我不知道……东勋哥没跟我说过啊？”  
“算了，那孩子一直记性不好，别管他了。”刘在石掏出手机看了眼时间，又四处张望了一会，“东勋人呢？”  
“被带回值机台了，说是有电池在行李箱里。”  
“他什么时候能不毛糙点，都是三个孩子的爸爸了。”  
李光洙点点头附和，事到如今他还是很难对付刘在石这类人。刘在石并不是高傲，反而是个很温柔的人，情商很高，却不会好好说话，尤其是对李光洙，他本人也知道这一点。  
正是因为刘在石没什么交心的朋友，李光洙和河东勋才是最特殊的人，他可以讲任何话，开任何玩笑，即使用拳头打用脚踢，这些弟弟们也会一一接受。  
他已经没有更多温柔的余地留给朋友了。刘在石的家庭成员还在增多，不知不觉中成了两个孩子的父亲，公司里的业务也越来越重，育儿和工作的压力唯独在沾酒时会有所释放。但他只喝半杯酒就能晕倒在桌上，剩下的就是这些弟弟们的工作了。  
不过，他还记得自己有温柔过的时光。  
飞机已经开始登机，河东勋才急急忙忙跑过来，用大笑缓解着尴尬，身上多背了一个黑包，一眼看上去就是装相机之类的袋子。  
“哥还带了相机？是这里面的电池吗？”  
“哦，我老婆随手就放里面了，我都不知道有电池。”  
刘在石一眼就看穿了河东勋的谎话：“你就直说是你自己的失误吧。”  
“你这老哥能不能给人留点面子啊？”  
毫不意外的，刘在石和河东勋一见面就要吵架，李光洙和往常一样在一旁偷笑着看戏。两个哥哥的性格虽然没什么共同点，只有不服输这一点绝不能逊色于对方，他比起这些性格鲜明的哥哥们，不过是个随处可见的平凡人。  
不知从何时起，李光洙爱上了他生命中波澜不惊的平凡感。  
出生、长大成人、进入社会、成家立业、生老病死。  
直到现在，光是想到“死亡”，他依旧会浑身颤抖。  
李光洙站在登机的队列里，身前站着刘在石，身后是哼着歌的河东勋。不经意间，他瞥见刘在石望着窗外天空泛白的神情，怅然若失。  
刘在石光是站在这里，就已经耗尽所有的勇气了。  
他曾从此处出发，逃得远远的，到了另一块大洲，浮游在南方的巨大孤岛上，冬时灿烂，夏时飞雪，即使艳阳也给不了温暖，却能在大雪纷飞中找到安宁。  
因为年轻时曾发过誓，说他一定会回来，承诺的对象却在不知不觉中跟着风雪飘零不见。  
已经找不到了，到处都不会有那个唯一让他变得无限温柔的人，那个人的身姿从此杳无音讯。  
即使他走遍天涯海角，去到男人曾栖息过的每座巨大岛屿，城市的生长宛如万花争艳，短短几年便能把男人的痕迹全数泯灭。  
男人不像他，那不曾畏惧高处与蓝天的男人，一辈子都没能实现飞翔的梦想。  
刘在石在几年前，一时头昏的与李光洙产生了莫名其妙的共鸣，曾短暂的互相发泄着无处安放的念想。现在想来，大概是在可怜男人，又是在责备自己，在死亡的威压下无处可躲，于是在恐惧中暂时找到了与自身处境相似的慰藉之人。  
金钟国不自由的一生，刘在石将用余下的所有时间去许愿，那段生命即使被命运作弄不堪，只愿他的灵魂临终前已足够幸福。  
他不禁回头看了一眼身后从未看透过的青年，希望能感受到万分之一的男人曾经的幸福感。  
也许这个缺根筋的傻大个已经淡忘，刘在石却一直记得，“金钟国”这个清晰分明的名字与形象，在他回忆里久久不去。  
因为知道那是最痛苦的回忆，才在心里扎下了根，一碰就痛。  
他无法让这段故事变成一段佳话，变成美好的回忆，于是长久地被逝者的过去纠缠着，成了痛苦的理由。  
唯一让他觉得矛盾的，是唯有记得过去的痛苦，才能在当下知道幸福的滋味。  
死亡带走他曾经的挚爱，却告诉他什么感情最该珍重。  
所以他遇上了如今的妻子，大方向她言爱，为弥补过去冒失而不成熟的过错，不留余力的爱着他的家庭。  
刘在石被命运把玩着，到了这个年纪才安稳了从今往后的日子。从此只是眺望着天，也觉得人生美好，似乎什么都不会发生，宁静直到他老去，迎来接受死亡的那天。  
久违的见到李光洙时，那孩子也是神情呆滞的望着天空，估计他们想的是同一件事，毕竟他们所看到的天空，都是一样的。  
“我们有多久没见了？在石哥你变胖了吧？”  
三个人的位置被排在一起，刘在石因为恐高坐在靠窗的位置，紧张得到处摸来摸去。  
而河东勋时立马打开了手持gopro，朝着李光洙鼻子上怼。  
“啊啊，干什么啊！”  
“没胖，是水肿。”刘在石无视两个年轻人拿着奇怪的器械打打闹闹，把拖鞋和耳机翻了出来，一副马上要睡的仗势，“上次见是新年，之后都是在聊天房里聊的天，并没和你们见过几次。”  
刘在石说得无情却是实话，三个人聚在一起的次数不多，各自安于现状又四处流连就让人疲惫不堪，更多情况是俩俩相见。  
“对了，再之前应该是去年中秋了。”李光洙推开河东勋伸过来的gopro，在座之间只有他还算记性不错，只有他记这些事比较清楚，“清明节也见过一次，在石哥喝得不省人事那回。”  
“没错没错！那次是我把哥扛回家的，哥还对高恩耍酒疯来着！”  
“不记得就别乱说，你又要说得这么夸张？”  
对话还没持续三句，两个人又拌起嘴，李光洙被夹在两个哥哥中间，眼前gopro的杆子还在上下晃动，厌烦了这种气氛而咂咂嘴戴上了耳机。  
“之前还不是因为你喝醉了在店里闹事，我丢了多大脸？！”  
“我帮哥擦屁股多少次了？每次一沾酒就醉得像我爷爷，老头子喝酒都不会说胡话！”  
更让李光洙伤感的倒是这两个哥哥还抛开他单独聚过。  
“你不也半斤八两！哪次不是一起醉得一塌糊涂，就第一次在葬礼上一起喝酒的时候，就连这家伙也跟着醉！”  
刘在石一把扯过李光洙的耳朵，突如其来的袭击疼得李光洙尖叫。  
“啊啊！关我什么事啊！那可是钟国哥的葬礼，气氛那么悲痛我能不喝醉吗！”  
李光洙挣扎之下把耳机也挣脱，与突然间紧闭着嘴的刘在石面面相觑。  
“怎么了？”  
他转头向河东勋求助，正当他没意识到脱口而出的那个应该早已陌生的名字时，河东勋也安分下来，视线彷徨的与他的双眼交汇。  
“你不说，我差点都忘了。”河东勋苦笑，他已经不记得了，这个名字从自己口中说出来是何种声音了，“都是你的错，说什么钟国哥。”  
再简单不过的三个音节从自己干哑的喉咙里缓缓拼凑成他熟悉的词组，虽然早已可以用轻松的语气念出金钟国的名字，他却没想到沉淀了十年的单词原来能变得如此沉重，像要把一脚陷入潭边的自己整个推入泥沼。  
刘在石没有出声，沉默的间隙里飞机已经飞入空中，他下意识的看了眼窗外越近的苍穹，口舌干燥。  
“你们……现在幸福吗？”  
他还是难以分辨，那个孩子留给自己的痛苦与快乐，究竟哪种回忆更占分量，又该如何去怀念那只活在寥寥几人记忆里的男人。男人一切的温柔和固执都像是赠礼，更像是惩罚。  
李光洙曾亲眼目睹刘在石接受惩罚时的狼狈模样，也用了很长的时间去体会他的疼痛。他喉结一动，最先打破沉默，声量细小的回答却在气压压迫之下字字分明。  
“当然幸福。”他说着，想起对男人的承诺便会不自主的微笑，“钟国哥希望我幸福。”  
他为了男人最后的心愿，将金钟国的全部都回忆成了东京的秋樱，即使风寒入骨，不枯不朽的樱树依旧美丽。  
金钟国的幸福便是他的幸福，他好久才从他离去的阴影中想通如此浅显明了的心态。  
“……钟国哥这么对你说了？”河东勋毫不掩饰的流露出羡慕的神情，“你还真好啊，他只对我说过对不起。”  
刘在石歪头，看向一脸沮丧的河东勋。  
“别那么看着我，搞得我怪可怜的，我可比你们幸福多了。”他把胳膊绕上李光洙肩膀，把他拉进自拍镜头内，对着镜头指指自己，“两个儿子一个女儿，精力王。”  
他没有那么厚的脸皮，不能像李光洙那样平静的说出那么文艺的台词，也从来不会准确的定义自己的心情，只擅长向他人隐藏自己软弱的那面，自尊心的强大几乎不输给刘在石。  
河东勋挑选着看完了硬盘里比回忆更清晰的过去，正好意识到了这点。  
他正因为能感受到幸福，才选择无条件的承受回忆的痛苦。  
“你只是不想事吧。”  
刘在石轻叹，不否认任何一份答案，却没找到适合自己的回复，暗自遗憾的合上眼假寐。

#3. 「날 찾으려온 추억」  
河东勋到了牙买加之后第一件事就是去了趟当地最有名的时尚美发店，编了一整个下午的雷鬼头，刘在石在旁边等得要打人，拳打脚踢全被李光洙扛了下来。  
凌晨从首尔出发的航班在纽约转机，又经历四小时才到蒙特哥贝，途中花费了整整20个小时。相比李光洙和河东勋这两个熬夜专业户，虽然当地时间是正午时分，刘在石早就脚下不稳，到了入住时间后就先提着箱子去酒店check in，留两个人在理发店继续聊关于金钟国聊不完的话题。  
虽然这种氛围对于他们这些人来说，也许是个令人欣慰和安心的环境，而刘在石并不喜欢沉浸在这种以过去谈充斥的场合。  
河东勋第一次发现和李光洙之间能聊这么多话。虽然之前两个人也经常聊天，断断续续十几个小时的唠叨家常却是第一次，不过如果金钟国还在的话，自然也会变成话多的中年男子，大概话比刘在石还多。  
“这个发型到底哪里好看了？”李光洙也有了困意，手上还帮着河东勋举着gopro，打着哈欠观摩镜子里河东勋神奇的新造型。  
“你不懂，这是我的浪漫。”河东勋还精神百倍的打量自己逐渐成型的编发，即使头皮已经酸得没有知觉，却仍是无法抑制兴奋，“钟国哥的话肯定也会喜欢这个发型，yaman。”  
李光洙无语笑笑：“yaman到底是个什么意思啊。”  
如果是钟国哥的话，大概会说同样的话来接梗吧。自从遇上三十后半的金钟国时，金钟国已经是个大叔了，不管是韩式还是日式的玩笑梗都是不知从哪学来的大叔冷笑话，除了被过呼吸缠身的某些时候，每日都津津乐道的吐槽他早已索然无味的日常。  
“哥，你说钟国哥现在会是什么造型呢。”  
金钟国离开的时候，说不上有多好看，淡棕色的短发被剪得一干二净，被李光洙看见时还挣扎着用枕头捂上了脑袋，脸红透的大喊着不准他接近。  
“他还挺新潮的，大概还是金色长发吧，烫个狮子头那样。”  
河东勋记忆里最后的金钟国便是这样，赶着潮流做了发型，比初次见他时显得年轻了许多。大概是因为与刘在石恋爱的原因，病情加重也拦不住他情绪逐渐乐观起来，反而比三十岁时更像个男孩。  
那个男孩般的哥哥是他曾最坚固的靠山。吃喝拉撒的一点点小事都可以向他抱怨，他都听着，都记着，习以为常的以他擅长的吐槽和微笑来附和，直到最后也没变过。  
他走的那天，也是那样淡淡笑着，藏着歉意和不舍，一直重复着“对不起”，河东勋却没能仔细多看看他。  
谁知道那一面便是永别呢。  
河东勋背对着他，一味的藏住自己暴露无遗的伤感，自尊心要强的不让他看这幅窝囊的表情，就算下定决心再不见他，又有谁知道死亡的降临离自己会这么近呢。  
金色长发的男人，懒散的在吧台上撑着上身，眉眼依旧温和的轻声道出他的名字。  
“东勋呐，我要走了。”  
河东勋忽然仰起头，正在做最后修整的理发师惊着扯痛了他的头皮。  
“……那老哥还真是会让人伤心。”他也不在意痛觉，傻傻盯着眼前不远处的苍白光源，“可我还是喜欢那哥。”  
“突然间说什么呢。”李光洙知道河东勋在想什么。  
河东勋没能知道被金钟国爱着是什么滋味，只是爱而不得，差些陷入情感偏执的泥潭，自认为大方的放走了他。  
可李光洙没有放走他，四年来死死抓着他的手，哪里都不让他去，算是在满足一己私欲，甚至曾在梦里疯狂到想把他变成自己的所有物。  
到最后金钟国还是走了，不过李光洙没有那么伟大的胸襟放任他离开。  
有人带走了他，李光洙留不住，再如何将他抱进怀里也留不住他。  
当听到他乘坐的巴士发生车祸时，李光洙曾飞奔着紧紧抱住了他，自以为是赢过了死神。  
唯一的奇迹是他走之前完美的离别。他没有痛苦，也不再遗憾，最后眼中装着恋人窝囊的挽留他的模样，在十月初的清晨安静走了。  
从他到来直至离去，都如此清静。  
“之前他还嫌斜刘海扎眼睛，应该是剪短再中分吧？”  
虽然没见过，李光洙却能知道金钟国因为新发型而愉悦的神情，像个大男孩一样朝他意气扬扬的炫耀他的短发。  
“……算了。只要有头发就最好看。”  
眯着眼想象了一会，李光洙害怕再记起离别时的情形，只有那几分钟他不想再忆。  
“说什么呢？”河东勋思索一会，也懂了李光洙正想着的事。  
李光洙这个人，虽然看上去平平无奇，却意外的很容易把他人染上自己的色彩，这一点只有他本人不知道。河东勋心里一沉，记起李光洙曾在醉酒后描述过的那副场面，逐渐喘不上气。  
金钟国这个人，和那种死气沉沉的场景太不合适了。  
“要不问下在石哥吧！肯定还是金色爆炸头，让那哥哥中分也太不像话了！他是老头子吗！”  
“什么老头子啊，那是清爽！自然！那么夸张的发型太做作了！”  
两个人很少有关于意见上的分歧，因为人生经验相似，不像刘在石经历过大风大浪，不过是随处可见的平凡人。  
唯独与人交往的回忆不同。和金钟国这个人在一起时的所有平凡日常，和从他身上汲取的细碎情感，在相似的时间里积累成了不同的爱人的姿态。  
只因为那是他留到记忆最后的，他们最爱的样子。  
刘在石在聊天房里两个人围绕这个话题吵得火热时，并没有给出回复，似乎睡得正香。  
等到李光洙和河东勋都到了房间门口，手机上才传来刘在石的简讯。  
“栗色短发。”  
“卷发，齐刘海或者偏分，鸡窝头。”  
“像只小狗一样。”  
睫毛扇在镜片的内侧，刘在石仰躺在床上，漆黑的眼里映着手机屏幕的微弱光芒，被冷光照亮眼窝周围皮肤。  
梦醒时就碰上这么难的问题，他想了好久。  
明明体格健硕却成天与药物作伴的男人，夜晚相处时会乖巧的依靠在自己身上，高着嗓子说些肉麻的话，在他唇上轻吻说晚安。  
刘在石喜欢把他的头发揉得稀乱，再看他气急败坏的撒娇发火，逃不过去时只好抱住他的脑袋傻笑着说抱歉。  
……应该要抱他更紧些的。  
那是他最喜欢的金钟国的样子。已经过去太久了，他差点连想象都做不到。  
即使是用离去时那副残忍的模样也好，只要能再见到他，在梦里也好。  
镜片上忽然起了雾，刘在石摘下眼镜，长长打了个哈欠，生理性的落下泪来，顺着眼角落进床榻。  
“在石哥醒了啊？什么时候醒的？”  
门口先是出现了李光洙的身影，后面是皱巴着脸拉着行李箱的河东勋，他那辫子头是真不怎么好看。  
刘在石坐起身戴好了眼镜，未开嗓的声音沙哑与空气混杂。  
“你们开始讨论国钟的发型的时候。”

#4. 「바다빛」  
“Rumation？”李光洙把眉头皱在一起，转头向唯一有些英语能力的刘在石求助，“那……那是什么，在石哥？”  
刘在石也没听过，无言着别开脸避开李光洙。  
“你们不知道也正常，只有钟国哥知道这个梗。”  
河东勋晃着酒杯里的冰块，调酒师的手艺没留下多少，淡黄色的朗姆酒绕着杯沿洒出一两滴。  
Appleton Rum Factory是传说中最早也是最著名的朗姆酒工厂，河东勋想都没想就说要过来参观喝酒。结果另外两个人似乎对孔雀表演更感兴趣，两个三四十多岁的男人眼睛发亮的围着孔雀超近距离观赏，河东勋就坐在室内观赏这两个人。  
刘在石还在抖肩上的羽毛和草，比起Rum更对河东勋刚才说的单词感兴趣。  
“你自创的吧，和国钟什么关系？”  
“我给他取的名字，就是说他神神秘秘的，他又特别喜欢喝朗姆酒，就这么叫他了。”  
身边两个人同时投来完全一致的诧异目光，刘在石的眼睛甚至睁大了三倍。  
“酒？！你说钟国哥喝酒？”  
李光洙挠破脑袋也想不出金钟国年轻时酗酒的样子，竟然还是在酒吧和这个小酒保一起喝酒。  
“也有可能，国钟之前烟瘾也很大，好不容易才戒掉的。”刘在石镇定下来，顿时有了点兴趣的喝了口杯里的酒。  
“烟？！！”李光洙眼珠子都要掉在刘在石身上。  
虽然之前有听韩宥美说过金钟国小时候特别喜欢打架，还曾和那个叫李承宇的黑社会混在一起，李光洙从来都是故意不把金钟国那么温顺的人往“黑帮”这种词上靠，等遇见金钟国时他便是烟酒不沾了，他竟然还觉得有些遗憾。  
“呀，哪有男人不抽烟喝酒的，你钟国哥也是忍着的。”河东勋看他那副没见过世面的样子就想笑，“你不知道吧，钟国哥要是在场的话能喝倒我们三个人。”  
李光洙哑言，看了眼河东勋又看看刘在石，只有满头问号。  
“说到底为什么是我们三个来啊？！没一个能喝的，到了牙买加又只能喝酒！吃的就只有熏猪肉和熏鸡胸！”说着就欲哭无泪，口里含着一半的朗姆酒都变得苦涩，“说实话我想回家了。”  
“光洙呀，都到了这里就不要再吐槽了。酒又喝不死人，都让这小子喝掉不就行了。”  
河东勋指了指自己胸口，不敢置信这两个人在一瞬间达成了联盟：“我？”  
时间到了傍晚边上，等醉得神智不清的河东勋醒来时，gopro也差不多没电了。李光洙先把电源给关了，河东勋到处翻找相机的时候才递给他。  
“醒了就看海吧，长得像果冻一样。”刘在石吸着盒装饮料，在海风里也吹醒了被那Rumation熏得有些发昏的脑袋。  
“……到底哪里像果冻了？”  
“哥哥在说话你别插嘴。”  
河东勋听着两个人的对话还没打起精神，一瞬间以为自己是在家里，大腿上却有沙子的触感。  
是Negril，尼格瑞尔海滩，刘在石做的行程里确实有这样的地方。他抬起头，正好面对着西边太阳渐落的方向，被阳光刺得眯起了眼睛。  
雪白的浪，浅青色的海如同湖水，灿烂得不真实，再远些的海浪衔接着不见边际的墨兰，正在夕阳迫近中与赤金色的余晖交汇融化。  
每个色彩都鲜明得耀眼，对比度强烈的颜色融于苍蓝色的天地之间，调色板上的颜料个个色彩张扬，在傍晚辉光中搅和成彩虹。  
沙滩后是白的、绿的、蓝的、黑的。都是海，除了海都是天，淡蓝与墨色相融，云像丝绸，像浪尖翻滚。太阳在天海的交汇线上像颗巨大的花丸，金色染上他所见的青白色的每一处。  
河东勋愣在沙滩床上，晚风刮起了凉亭上的细纱帘，挡了一侧视线，半湿的发丝又遮了道太阳光，他久久没能醒过来。  
李光洙用手肘撞了撞刘在石，指着河东勋傻愣着的样子偷笑。  
“拍啊，你的gopro拿来当摆设的？”刘在石伸长身子过来掐了一把河东勋的大腿肉。  
“啊啊疼、”河东勋彻底醒了过来，五官紧皱的瞪了一眼刘在石，这哥哥的暴力程度和金钟国几乎没差，要是再会打架一点简直是个恶魔。  
他手忙脚乱翻出来自己包底的电池装进gopro里，挤进刘在石和李光洙中间，正儿八经端着相机开始录像。  
三个人坐在床边上，吹着海风，能看见的地方全都是海，即使景色耀眼到了索然无趣，也没一人开口说话，录进视频里的声音只有河东勋低低的呼吸声和习习海风。  
“哥，我突然想到牙买加也是岛国。”李光洙像是自言自语的低声说着，也不知道他叫的是哪个哥哥。  
“也是，这么被海环着漂亮是漂亮，总有种被孤立的感觉，让人开心不起来啊。”刘在石附和他的话题，耳里的海风声音刮得耳膜刺痛，“是孤岛吧，国家也是，人也是。”  
是孑然一身的孤子，在大洋中浮浮沉沉，似乎无人登陆，也没有脱身之法。  
“……但要是能在岛上待一辈子也挺好的。”顺着刘在石的话题，李光洙继续喃喃。  
本州岛上的樱花会开到他此生终老，堪培拉的城市公园到他迟暮之年也四季分明，四季一载载，年岁一轮轮，孤岛依然遗世而独立，风光旖旎。  
如果再过千百年，这打上沙滩的纤细海浪，能否推着孤岛与世界再见呢。  
“为什么世界上的所有土地不是连在一起的呢……”  
李光洙望不见海的对岸，在海的那头自然也不会他思念的身影，哪里都不会有。  
“你这傻子，本来就是连在一起的，是地壳运动让板块漂移的。”刘在石浅笑，希望李光洙的智商能听得懂这是在安慰他，“谁生来希望流浪呢，他也不是那种喜欢漂流的人。”  
命运使他挣扎而已，他在落入深海时揪住的救命稻草都在这里，在某处岛屿的岸边，一齐望着远在天边的海岸线。  
河东勋打探着眼色，不适应的咳嗽一声，镜头一抖，直接怼到李光洙眼睛中间。  
“你们在写什么小说我一点都听不懂！你这稻草男，装什么文艺！！”  
“啊啊啊啊！眼睛！我的眼睛！！”  
“哥又是怎么回事！搞得看破红尘了一样，你还得再活六十年吧！”  
说完河东勋又把镜头撞上刘在石的门牙，刘在石已经好几年没有痛得大叫过了，捂着嘴倒在床上向半空疯狂蹬腿。  
“好疼……哥你拿着相机到底是为了干什么啊……”李光洙泪光闪闪的从床上坐直身体，面前逐渐趋于幽兰的世界点缀上点点水光，夕阳的颜色晃成了多边形的金色色斑。  
“当然是为了拍照啊！你还想干什么？”  
“不是，我是说为什么突然要拍照？”  
“明明自己也在做害臊的事，竟然出手打人……你不就是为了跟我们留下美好回忆吗！我拒绝！把那相机关掉！”  
刘在石终于从疼痛中恢复过来，只一只手就把河东勋按在床上摩擦。  
“哇啊！不要动我头发，我新做的头发！喂李光洙你快来帮忙！！”  
“打什么架啊，干嘛乱成一团啊！”   
在救生员的教育下，刘在石毕恭毕敬的为他们的喧闹道了歉，李光洙和河东勋听不懂英文就躲在刘在石身后，彻底表现出他们关系很好的模样。  
“没事了，是有人举报有几个韩国人在沙滩上起了纷争，我解释清楚了。”  
大概是在外国人的角度来看，韩国男人大声说韩语显得有些凶恶吧，刘在石在澳洲的时候就有所体会，李光洙也在几年前时隔许久回韩国时也感受到过。  
李光洙这几天见了不少刘在石用简单的英语与人交流的样子，此时也一脸好奇的盯着刘在石看，河东勋差不多也是一样的表情。  
“干什么。”  
“钟国哥是不是也会英语？”  
刘在石一惊：“怎么知道的？”  
河东勋接上话茬：“因为哥一看就是别人教的。”  
刘在石根本就没见过课堂派和野路子学语言的人有什么不同，下意识举起gopro就要往河东勋辫子头上砸，河东勋被刘在石的抬手吓得一哆嗖，猛的退后一步对着空气瞎挥拳头。  
折腾了好一会，李光洙才在挨了一人一拳之后把两个人镇定下来，三个人重归于好的坐在床边上晃荡着脚，面对着已经暗了一半的海，依旧还有赤色的辉光在闪闪发亮。  
没想到第一次在海滩闹水是跟这两个哥哥。李光洙几乎浑身湿透，小腿上全粘着沙子，不得不坐在刘在石和河东勋中间防止他们再打起来。  
如果有机会的话，更应该让李先彬看看这幅景象的，女孩子肯定比这些大老爷们更爱看自然风景，也能多帮她拍些好看的照片。因为李先彬是专业模特，怎么拍都好看。  
“想小女友呢。”刘在石一眼就能看穿李光洙的心思，估计这孩子自己都不知道他在傻笑。  
“还在想钟国哥。”李光洙笑着，湿透的刘海帘挡在睫毛上，海水顺着眼窝滑落，“钟国哥喜欢海，总吵着要去日光浴。明明一直在岛上，却没见过几次大海。”  
“那边是太平洋，这是加勒比海，是大西洋。”刘在石指着前方不断延伸的海域，语气遗憾的向这个弟弟科普。  
“诶，在石哥又这样，没有情趣。”  
“都因为是这个阵容，不想到朗姆哥都难。”河东勋霸占着唯一一条浴巾，毛糙的擦着脸，说话也含糊不清。  
“朗姆哥是什么啊，黑暗组织的代号一样。”李光洙已经没有余力再吐槽这个称呼了。  
“这阵容还不是你选出来的？不乐意就赶快开车回去了，天也不早了。”  
“还早呢。”李光洙拿着gopro，海面与天空一倾不剩地被金色光辉照映着，“太阳还没落。”  
从日本海来的水，总有一天也会来到这世界的另一端，却到不了倒挂在头顶的长天一隅。  
“随便你了。你这孩子真够感性的，不知道是跟谁学的。”  
澳大利亚连着所有海域，知晓所有水波的故事，却唯独见不到那个人。  
“换我拍了，你这家伙手颤症怎么这么严重。”  
被大陆与海湾抱拥的半岛，水流从海到湖，到河流到溪水，又远赴海洋，反复新生。  
男人之间的闲聊逐渐成了夜谈，加勒比海的晚风依旧温润，阳光吸尘，逐渐躲进海平线下，如同他们乘着巨大的船只，漂泊着与世界渐远。  
“……你们知道我为什么突然要录像吗。”  
河东勋先投出了问题，两人纷纷看向他，却是自问自答。  
“有些又重要又不知道什么时候会丢的东西，丢了再后悔就来不及了……”  
在金钟国说他要走之前，河东勋一直都自过自的，理所当然的过着有他的生活，和那个比妻子还贤惠的哥哥优哉游哉的耗着日子，再给他一个脑子也想不到金钟国离开的那天。  
“我这个人记性不好，所以想着至少要用什么方式记下来。”  
后来放他走了，他就真的走了，河东勋在刘在石和李光洙面前大哭了一场。  
“就算不是那么开心的事，只要以后能想起来都会是好事的吧……”  
他拿着的摄像机晃了晃，是他的身体在动摇，像是被海风吹动，他一向都如此弱小。  
“所以……那个……你们知道吧，我很喜欢钟国哥，之前也一时兴起拍了不少他的照片和视频。”河东勋脸上发烫，绕了许久也没说到正题，只好拿金钟国出来当挡箭牌。  
早就喊坏的嗓子阵阵发痒，他清了嗓子也没听声音清澈，细不可闻的呢喃声掩在海风里。  
“就是说……你们也是那种……很重要的人。”  
人人都是孤岛，被千篇一律的碧蓝色所围绕，隔绝了所有通往他人的路，他漂流四面八方，才遇见最宝贵的另半个世界。  
天还没黑，河东勋藏不住脸，咬紧牙盯着前方，想望见对面的景色，故作隐藏他肉麻的发言。  
“啊？！你突然说什么鬼话，肉麻死了！你脸红个什么！！”刘在石猛的站起，一巴掌推在河东勋脸上，声量比平时高了好几个度。  
“哥不也一样连脖子都是红的！哥你干嘛要害羞啊？！”河东勋面红耳赤的大喊，用摄像头推开刘在石的眼镜，眼看又要打起来，李光洙连忙上去制止。  
“咳……是夕阳啦！哥你看我的脸上是不是也红红的，都是因为太阳啦！”  
天色渐暗，只剩残留的太阳光映在海水彼端，还不见月，潮水上涨的声音被男人们之间毫无意义的争吵不休掩盖。  
侵袭孤岛的咸水像笑像泪，温柔登陆时不知不觉间渗入岛屿地表，埋进沙里。  
“什么太阳照的，太阳早下去了！”刘在石鼻梁上歪着眼镜，三个人撕扯间乱了一头短发，恼羞成怒的指着李光洙的鼻子，“你们两个也在这给我下去吧！”  
“下哪去啊？！”  
埋进沙里？

#5. 「통증 판매」  
三个人还没离开蒙特哥贝，谁都不想开长途车，还互相诋毁了一番对方的车技。  
晚上分房时只一盘石头剪刀布，就让前一秒还大声嚷嚷着“长幼顺序，我睡单间”的刘在石乖乖闭嘴和李光洙睡在了一起。  
“……你到底怎么回事啊，石头剪刀布的不幸之神吗？”  
李光洙一脸委屈：“哥的水准也差不多吧。”  
被刘在石拿着防水手机在冷水里疯狂摩擦了几回后，李光洙在刘在石的折磨下痛苦的搬到了河东勋房间。河东勋似乎是在整理这两天摄影的内容，从电脑里传出来的声音却有些陌生。  
李光洙探头看了一眼他的电脑屏幕：“在看什么，不是今天录的东西吗？”  
“不是，没事干就打开这个看了。”河东勋亲切的把电脑递过去，屏幕上还开着视频，男人嘻嘻哈哈的声音从里面断续传出来，“你会喜欢的，看看吧。”  
李光洙只用了一眼就与画面上的男人四目交汇。  
他从未见过的年轻造型，十多年前就是那样又小又亮的眼睛，笑容的幅度，开玩笑的语气，佯装生气的音调。  
啪地一声，河东勋脊背一僵，愣在一旁看着忽然垂下头去的李光洙，他的手还颤抖着压在笔记本盖上。  
李光洙突然关上笔记本就在一瞬，像是应激反应般，害怕见到男人的脸，无法控制力气的狠狠盖上电脑，反应不及的笔记本过了两秒才逐渐安静。  
“光洙呀……”  
“我不太想看，对不起……”  
已经跟钟国哥说好了，不要为他落泪，不要为他悲伤，他的存在应是自己心中最幸福的过去。  
心跳漏了几拍，在深呼吸下猛然加速，李光洙差点没能忍住泪腺的酸胀。对金钟国这个人积累的情绪置放了许久，就让它一直安静下去也无妨，他不能寻回这份情感的发泄口，绝对不能。  
只要裂了一条缝隙，洪水便会倾泻成汪洋，日夜不停，滚成海浪，吞噬孤岛。  
李光洙不想再那么痛苦了，也不想再变回曾经的臆想病患者。  
手指上渐渐恢复了力气，李光洙无奈扯起嘴角，收回了手：“电脑没坏吧。”  
“坏了你得赔的，别以为我会可怜你。”  
河东勋不给他台阶下，也不安慰，心疼的夺回电脑，关掉了视频和文件夹。  
“看昨天的视频吗？有个特别好笑的事，摄像机碰到在石哥鼻子之后就一直是花的，那哥鼻子上真的好油。”  
“那能看吗……”  
刘在石隔着房间墙壁都能感知到河东勋在隔壁说自己坏话，整得他鼻子痒痒的。  
他正准备看会书就睡觉，电脑上忽然传来了讯息，是河东勋发来的。  
“光洙这小子，就是死板。”他在两个人的私人聊天房里这样说着，分明是在抱怨李光洙不解风情，语气却还算明朗，“在石哥难道不会想钟国哥吗？”  
“不刻意去想的话也不是什么大事。”刘在石大方回答了他。  
“那刻意去想呢，也不会多难受吧？钟国哥都是那么久以前的事了。”  
“谁知道，我现在都感觉不到他不在了，没有实感。”刘在石慢吞吞打着字，打字的速度堪比金钟国用键盘敲字，“他好像都在看着，我们扭成一团打架的时候。”  
“说得真玄乎。”  
紧接着，河东勋那边弹出一张图片，像是视频截图，是金钟国有些陌生的黑发模样。  
心口一颤，许久没见过这张脸的眼睛唰的变红，前几秒还说着不会想他的人，神使鬼差的点开了大图，想要确认截图中男人的容貌。  
正是金钟国遇见他之前的模样，青涩而稚气的黑发青年，脸上的色彩却和他离开时一模一样。  
“这是什么。”刘在石慌忙打下回复。  
“全套照片和视频10万韩元。”  
刘在石犹豫了半秒，竟然有些心动。  
“都给我删了，侵犯肖像权了。”  
提示音又叮咚一声，传来金钟国穿着一身熟悉的水蓝色衬衫坐在聚光灯底下的照片，画面中的人闭着眼，染了一头黄发，抱着吉他亲吻着立麦，光所触及之处环绕着细微灰尘。  
脑海里缓缓响起好几年没听过的歌声，Right Here Waiting，他曾在初遇金钟国时听得如痴如醉，把他清亮的歌声当酒喝了，不过几次就醉倒在他肩头，不顾一切的亲吻他。  
“8万怎样？”  
“行了，别闹我了。”  
自己意料之外的没有悲伤的情绪，反而是看着初遇时他的模样，竟有些平静下来。  
果然如此，这个人不管过多久，都不会成为他真正悲伤的原因。金钟国是刘在石这辈子最珍视的人之一，这一点不会改变，他是为了得到幸福而选择亲吻他，本就不该去后悔遇上江南夜里最为清冷而性感的这个男人，再给他多少次机会都是重蹈覆辙。  
刘在石记起李光洙说的话，金钟国希望他幸福，这种话的确像是金钟国会说出来的话。  
……的确如此，是你给的我最不该忘记的快乐。  
或者说，可能忘掉了会更痛苦。不管是遗憾还是忏悔，只要还留在脑海，他给的幸福按理来说不该泯灭。  
刘在石指尖轻触着屏幕上男人阖着眼低唱情歌的侧脸，照片立刻缩小成了预览图，离开视野。  
如果这便是他所期望的幸福……  
“你这臭小子。”他对着手机笑了出来，看光里的男人仿佛在笑着，便跟着笑了。  
“……还真是个坏人。”  
河东勋总算收到了刘在石的回信，在和李光洙的纸牌游戏中撤出手来查看。  
“7万，爱给不给。”

#6. 「별들」  
牙买加周围都是海，只有海，走遍蒙特哥贝能看的也全是海。  
附近有间有名的酒馆，名字河东勋已经不记得了，只记得酒馆旁边就是体验悬崖跳水的河湾。三个人大眼瞪小眼半个多小时也没人敢尝试，恐高症一个比一个严重，河东勋也对体验死亡这种事没有任何兴趣。  
行程跑到最后又是酒，牙买加特产的Red Strips又香又沁，有热带岛屿的味道。大白天的几杯酒下肚，本来酒量就不好，还没来得及醒酒就被刘在石和李光洙拉着搭上酒店的车去了半夜海边，李光洙不知道从哪买来了几瓶韩国烧酒，往地上一放就招呼河东勋继续喝。  
刘在石正想阻止，被李光洙拦了下来，说东勋哥醉着比较安静。  
在这个国度待了不过才几天，沿着海岸线逆时针走，所见之处却只有海洋，无穷无尽，李光洙在日本生活了二十多年也没见腻的海忽然间乏味许多。  
绀色与青见多了，偶尔也想看看红砖瓦和褐木椅，那个上了年纪的哥哥经常这样说着，“是时候把黑色的家具清出去了”。可直到李光洙从那间房里搬走，客厅里依旧是黑白分明，冷冷清清，除了一张从他安养老家带来的深咖色单人沙发。  
“这就是泻湖？都没有游客。”刘在石把河东勋扔在一边，在湖边休息着，不紧不慢卷起裤腿，“好像我们来的时机不错啊，包场了。”  
那片海域名叫Luminous Lagoon，是海水与淡水河交界的地方，却不叫海也不是河，更像是湾浅滩。  
“东勋哥不是说这里是什么荧光湖吗，没有光啊？”李光洙不用挽起裤脚，踩下去就是湖泥，又软又暖，平静时的水温微寒，海与河水的温度冗杂渗入皮肤。  
“很快就有了。”  
刘在石话落的那刻，小腿上传来奇异的触感，暗色的湖底亮起了星星，缓缓闪烁起三两颗钴锃色的光点。  
耀眼的青蓝与白顺着脚底掀开的波纹四面八方散开，他站在荧光绽开的中心，被扰动的所有湖水光从他身上放肆延展，似白昼的明亮恍惚了一瞬，随后只幽幽泛着如同深夜的颜色。  
李光洙眼里还淌着残剩的荧色，身后忽然漫开另一道蓝色的水流，刘在石踩着水走了过来，比起湖里的微生物，他更对李光洙这幅表情感兴趣。  
“听说是腰鞭毛虫，一种微生物，这都是它白天吸收的阳光。”  
两人站在各自的漩涡中心，各自闪烁着绀青色的微光，却比繁星还刺眼。水涡晃荡着，交汇在一起，一片混沌，像蓝蝴蝶的两瓣翅膀，在湖面上不和谐的各自扇动着。  
“……哥就不能说些浪漫的话吗？”李光洙有些泄气，他对湖为什么能发光并不是很关心，“看啊，感觉整个世界都在发光……天上星星也好亮，像世界末日一样。”  
“世界末日才不是这样吧，没看过《后天》和《2012》吗？”  
“所以才说哥没情调。”  
他向前走着，蓝色的光跟随他的脚步，落脚之处生出蓝色的根茎，放肆开花，骚动的水面喊醒湖面下沉睡的万千生命，纷纷睁大了碧色的双眼欢迎闯入梦境的人类。  
刘在石怔怔看着在前面玩水的李光洙，湖面即使动荡，层层水波混着蓝光侵袭膝盖皮肤，画面仍旧宁静，连风声都入不了耳，额前的短发轻微飘动。  
盖上水雾的镜片后，满天繁星依旧清晰，他似乎能看见苍穹耀眼的彼端，就在梦醒之地。他在梦中的无垠藏青之中，看见世界无穷。  
藏青的天顶里悬挂着的亿万颗星，他数不清，却是其中一颗，身在亿万浮游之中，也如蜉蝣，染着浑身的蓝，某一刻满世界的光辉晃进眼帘。  
若是抬头，要见到这般景象是轻而易举，满眼星光充斥世界，望不尽的星星不断闪烁，如同苍穹生生不息。  
“在石哥——”  
青年声音温软的唤着他，脚下环绕着的荧光与他周围的光彩远远牵扯不断。  
李光洙在车上说的没错，碧海蓝天见的多了，应该会腻才对，全身被这种色彩包围的感觉大概并不太好受。  
但眼前最先说出丧气话的这个人却笑得明朗，像他在此刻无声之地之上见到的唯一清晨。  
李光洙傻笑着，伸长了修长的手臂，指尖指向头顶的浩瀚深处，似乎能够触及星辰。  
“看，北极星。”他神色兴奋，眯起眼转头向着刘在石，脸上半是星光，半是水色，蓝色的柔光缓缓陷入他的酒窝，他淡淡笑了，“漂亮吧。”  
呼吸停了一瞬，连心跳音都停驻，刘在石分不清这里是梦是醒。  
他曾见过澳洲的蓝眼泪，是数以万亿的星星坠入大海，被夜光藻穿上舞裙的Preservation Bay海滩一隅风平浪静，他却心如乱麻，如交缠不休的毛线结成球。  
牙买加的淡水回归大洋的湖口，这之中站着李光洙，高大的身形被相同的荧光照亮，被幽幽夜光团团拥簇，在夜空之下面对着最亮的星辰，朝他笑着。  
——李光洙在这。  
瞬间的悸动迅速平静下来，比热带的晚夏风还暖的安稳感满满塞住胸口，撑得都有些恶心。  
“在石哥？”  
刘在石视线出逃一瞬，无言笑着叹了气：“真是个晦气的家伙。”  
“……我又做什么了？”李光洙顿时失去笑容，一脸委屈的收回手。  
“这种地方应该和静恩来才是，为什么会是你和东勋啊。”他走上前，脚下亮了一圈蓝色荧光，顺着他走，领着光去向李光洙的位置。  
光点交融，仿佛恒星亿万光年后相汇。  
“我也想和先彬一起来啊，都是因为东勋哥……”李光洙习惯性的弯下身，配合刘在石的身高，谈话间忽然有既视感从脑海闪过。  
对了，这个身高差，和钟国哥差不多。  
如果是他的话，大概和在石哥是一个类型吧，嘴上说着不愿意，却还是会看得聚精会神。  
“别在跟人说话的时候想着别人啊，你跟你女友说话也是这样？”  
刘在石忽然抱住李光洙的脸，把他吓了一跳，飞溅的水花带着微光沾湿了两人裤腿。  
四目相对时更是宁静，从对面人的眼中只见到大片的蓝色光彩，他没说的话从眼里看不清晰。  
“……你这笨蛋，别总是到处散播这种……像病毒一样的……”  
就算李光洙不说刘在石也知道，这孩子像白纸一样的脑子里想这些什么。  
河东勋也说过，这孩子的感染力太不正常了，刘在石也深知这点。  
“只是想想而已，钟国哥怎么是病毒呢。”  
李光洙笑了笑，解开刘在石的双手，面色坦然的继续面向天空。  
他不是什么病毒，顶多就是场流行感冒，不定期的来，烧得人浑浑噩噩。  
河东勋给的影像存了整个硬盘，刘在石还是会害怕去打开那些文件。  
不过既然连李光洙都能给他那样不像话的安全感，大概再努力一点，就能学会不再因为金钟国而痛苦了吧。  
那个男人本就不该是痛苦的存在，就算他再如何承受着苦难，不也一直笑着吗。  
所以昨天夜里久违的见到那张脸时，刘在石竟忽然停住了风雨，胸膛内的混乱顿时平静。  
“但是……你这小子还真是够狠的。”刘在石只能这般感叹着，与李光洙并排着，耳朵里渐渐能听到海与风的合奏声，还有滩上河东勋稀里糊涂的梦呓声音。  
“哥到底对我有什么意见啊？”  
“说你是个笨蛋而已。”  
他抬起头，星辰的存在甚至让满湖水的荧光黯然失色，眼内皆是繁星，都是来自千百年前的光彩，与湖底的光芒一同忽明忽暗着。  
“再这么骂我我真的会成笨蛋的……”  
“那不是北极星，是天狼星，大犬座的阿尔法星。真不敢相信你竟然上过大学。”  
“……”李光洙彻底失言，“哥你到底是怎么娶到嫂子的？”

#7. 「금단증상」  
河东勋在荧光湖中尖叫着见鬼醒来已经是后话了，他也是在李光洙手机上看到了录像才知道那蓝蓝的液状物不是鬼魂，害得他做了一整晚噩梦。  
他没能亲眼目睹李光洙手机里录下的景色，那晚最后的记忆是刘在石和李光洙串通好般往自己杯里续酒，一喝就停不下来，甚至都不记得他去了泻湖。  
在蒙特哥贝喝了好几天酒，脑袋还昏沉沉的，人就已经站在蓝山上了。  
牙买加这个国家，这座岛，就这么大点地方，常年都是烈阳高照，似乎没有春去秋来，常年每日都一个样子，慢节奏的飘荡在海湾中央。  
登上山时，迎着阳光就能看见，脚底无尽的葱绿，色彩鲜艳得不真实。  
再朝远望，看不见海，只有稀薄雾气笼着城市。  
“……我们要在这里住两天？”河东勋还觉得自己正醉着，迷迷糊糊的抬头看了眼旁边也是傻愣着的李光洙。  
不得不说让刘在石负责住宿安排是对的，按理说这个哥哥什么都做得好。从这家酒店阳台下看，跟坐拥整个城市没什么两样。  
“风还挺大的，明明这里也不是很高。”  
李光洙喃喃，在阳光直射下眯起眼，不知不觉又留长的刘海擦过眼皮，扎得眼睛疼。  
记忆总是突然找来，毫无预兆。  
“钟国哥应该要多看看这些东西才行，他人生太无趣了。”他说着却笑了，拨开刘海，打开手机相机留念了几张。  
“是啊，那哥哥意外的喜欢这种花哨的东西，蓝天啊花草啊……”  
“还喜欢康乃馨呢。”  
河东勋有些受打击，没想到金钟国的三十代末已经少女到了那种境界，惊愕的咬起手指甲。  
这一周时间里刘在石快把自己十年来没喝的酒全都喝了，倒不至于上吐下泻，还是反胃了不久，一边感叹着河东勋和李光洙的胃肝性能，一边在沙发上喝着黑咖解酒。  
他一般都不喝咖啡，但蓝山上的饮料除了酒之外就只有咖啡。  
自从和那两个人出来旅游，刘在石似乎得了种怪病。只要稍微把注意力放在那两个不让人省心的孩子身上，背影也好，声音也好，光是捕捉到他们的身影就能感受到他们过于单纯的内心，于是一次又一次的想起金钟国的存在。  
那两个孩子在阳台上聊得起劲，估计又是在说金钟国的事，太过显然了。  
仔细想想，晴天、高山、花卉和咖啡，都是金钟国喜欢的东西，也许他们身边不再有第二个对这些事物如此执念的男人。  
那是因为他没来得及见过这幅景色。刘在石心口一紧，咖啡因的味道呛得喉管痒。  
那天下午他们什么也没干。刘在石就窝在沙发上看书，河东勋和李光洙一人一杯咖啡边聊边喝，喝了整个下午。  
不过河东勋也不太爱喝咖啡，若是有人请他喝，他不会客气，却不会离不开咖啡因。  
很久以前他还在便利店打工的时候，偶尔会注意什么样的人会喝什么类型的饮料。那天的金钟国结算时喝的是黑咖，休息时也经常到咖啡店里买杯冰美式，似乎和那时既有烟瘾又常常喝酒的他毫不相称。  
第一次他在家里做早饭时，就顺手煮了三人份的热美式，苦得河梦儿哭丧了好久，河东勋自己也无法适应的吞了好几瓶水。他大笑着像是在看两人的父子情景剧，好一会才擦着眼泪把温牛奶递给河梦儿。  
那副景象再过多久，河东勋也记得，不需要视频记录也一清二楚。金钟国的指腹朝自己嘴角擦过来，他弯起的眼角，早起时乱成一团的黑色长发，笑得失声的音色清脆念着自己的名字。  
种种迹象暴露着他迷恋上这个男人的事实，他花了好久才敢确信。  
而李光洙是已经离不开咖啡了，这爱好大多是和别人之间互相影响的，下班回家时常常要给他捎上一杯。他还不喜欢速溶，不喜欢牛奶，只爱喝特定品牌的美式黑咖。  
东京只有开了遍地的星巴克，他就时常抱怨想回韩国，撒娇到最后总是自己消沉着安静下来，在网上直邮两大袋速溶来妥协。  
到了他连呼吸都困难的时候，他却没那么消沉了，反倒是乐观得让人恶心。  
说他想回韩国喝本土咖啡，想看全智贤的电影，想大口吃垃圾食品，想试着长胖，想回健身房，还想跟着李光洙回趟冲绳去看樱花。  
不过，他每次从过呼吸中挣扎出身后，满脸狼狈的说的最多的愿望，是想活着。  
——我不想死，光洙呀。  
他每次这么说着的时候，李光洙总是想哭，能做的只是拍他的背抱紧他逐渐消瘦下来的身体。李光洙知道，自己总是那么无能为力，对金钟国的一切都束手无策。  
“浓度这么高的咖啡，亏有人喝得下去……”  
刘在石才喝了一半，就把咖啡杯丢在一边，扫了眼阳台上嘴巴不停的两个人暗自叹了声气。  
咖啡这东西和烟酒又有何不同，都是有害物质，散发着刺鼻香气，却有亿万人位它着迷着，被卷进漩涡中连缘由也不知。  
金钟国写过一首歌，主人公正是他眷恋了大半辈子的咖啡因。  
“若没有了你再活下去，我原本相信我能够忘记，可那一切都像咖啡般无法轻易戒断，每当睁眼时又蓦然想起。”  
他温润的音色和认真神色似乎能在记忆深处找到轮廓。  
刘在石曾像歌词中唱的那般，维持着那令人摇摇欲坠的戒断症状，过活了没有金钟国的四年时间。没有再能摄取他的余温的方法，也丢掉了所有发泄悔恨的途径，好不容易被李光洙和罗静恩从这股漩涡中拖上了岸。  
如今不沾咖啡和烟，却也没人知道他是否曾对咖啡因与尼古丁赖以生存。  
金钟国一向是他记忆中最可怕也最美丽的存在，也许对李光洙和河东勋而言也一样。  
死人在脑海中靠着人类的记忆勉强为生，到底是该害怕还是该感到幸运，生者又要怎样权衡灵魂留在人世的痛苦和幸福，刘在石在金钟国走之前，从未想过这如此别扭又暧昧的问题。  
想得太深，意识刚放松下来，只尝到满嘴的苦涩味道。  
可那两个孩子还坐在阳台上有说有笑，在风与绿茵里沐浴阳光，发丝和皮肤被映得反光，像要融入光里。  
偶尔视野里出现类似的场景时，才会觉得没有思考的必要了。  
我经历了所有的事，总算是没有逃避到最后。  
睁眼时能够蓦然想起经历的一切，能记起咖啡苦涩，有了这份记忆比什么都要重要。  
“……孩子们，风大了，进来休息。”

#8. 「바란 밤」  
回国前的夜晚，河东勋一直整理gopro和手机内存直到凌晨，直到窗叶被风推得吱嘎响，透过一丝缝隙便有湿暖的热带空气萦绕进屋。  
他站到窗口前，本想关上窗后就洗把脸睡了，却在那扇木框之前久久停顿着动作，眯起眼望着木色画框外的蓝山一片清静。  
河东勋前两天因为喝得烂醉，没能亲眼见识泻湖的清幽梦幻。他也实在不是像金钟国那种爱浪漫的人，也不像李光洙那孩子一样感性过头，他只要活着就知足了，对自然的美丽并没有那么大的兴趣。  
可李光洙传来的视频里装载的画面，是另一个世界。  
虽然拍摄技术烂得出奇，镜头又抖又模糊，李光洙的大脸和刘在石的背影相继出现在画面里，两个人拿漫天的荧光当背景，反复着平时的说笑打闹。  
除了金钟国意外从没贪求过什么的他，刘在石和李光洙的出现忽然间滋生了大股大股的欲望。对情感、对未来，河东勋还想要更多，他前不久才生了第三个孩子，却还想继续用力去爱着别人。  
自从他从那间小小的阁楼房里逃脱出来，已经过了十三年，却未曾有几次像这样迎着风望着窗外的宁静，看墨蓝的天和苍绿的地融为一体，星光与灯彩同辉。  
凌晨两点的蓝山没什么色彩，灰蒙蒙的饱和度，画里响着微弱虫鸣，随着风声一顿一停。  
他好似灵魂出窍，默然站在画前，不知他在蓝山眼里也是幅画，扎着雷鬼辫的男人呆呆站在框内，唯独双眼映着曦光。  
在石哥说的对，这种景色应该要和女朋友一起来看，如果只是作为自己的记忆存在，那可太浪费了。  
……如果金钟国还在的话，他一定会喜欢的，那个男人一直都很爱安静。  
他对自然的一切都很喜欢，即使被命运玩弄，他依然深爱着他曾活过的世界。  
河东勋偶尔会很佩服那个哥哥，到底要单纯到什么地步，才能包容所有不干净不透彻的事物，就连自身的死亡都能笑着接受。反倒是他们这三个人，连从悬崖上跳水的勇气都没有，一看到有人飞跃下去就纷纷皱着眉惊呼。  
他这几天看惯了刘在石和李光洙的表情，都在说着同一句话。  
“如果是钟国哥的话……”  
“如果是国钟的话。”  
河东勋忽然想笑。要是钟国哥还在世，他们两个肯定打得比现在还厉害。  
风刮进眼里，吹得眼睛刺疼，他手掌挡在脸前，手腕上的金属配件晃进月色，眼前仿佛暂时有黎明光顾。  
那不是什么特别贵重的东西，虽然也是某个挺知名的品牌产品，河东勋也没怎么珍贵它。收到它时，河东勋还不知道送礼人的一切会在事后变得如此无法收拾，包括无法回收的感情，无处可去的思慕，还有他离开后日渐浑浊的首尔空气。  
手腕上戴着的不过是一条黑色编织手链，中间连接着一段银制托槽，中间嵌着说不出名字的淡青色宝石。  
就和前几天见到的尼格瑞尔海滩一样，又青又蓝，夜间一样泛着幽幽月光，像湾深潭。  
他花了好久才记起来，金钟国在第一段视频里拿着的那个礼物盒是什么。那天是河东勋三十一岁生日，金钟国下班后晚回了一些，在东大门绕了个圈才带着这条手链回来。  
简直像是不知道怎么选生日礼物的笨蛋女友会送的东西。河东勋猜了好几个小时，那时的金钟国究竟送了什么，翻遍了所有剩下的视频才找到了答案，然后不禁嗤笑这哥哥的少女心。  
再之后，他神使鬼差的翻箱倒柜把手链找了出来，扯松一圈后带在了手腕上。  
“十年了……我手腕至于水肿成这样吗？”  
不过之前听李光洙说，刘在石把同一只腕表戴了十年，或许自己也做得到呢。  
……算了吧，这次回去之后，还是把它装回盒子里收好吧。  
他光是看着刘在石那只表破破烂烂的样子就心疼。  
河东勋退后两步，最终还是没关上窗，而是翻出手机，找了个好角度留了些纪念照。  
孤岛上的风尘来来往往，一刻不停，像病毒传播。

#9. 「별, 바람, 달빛, 그리고 비행기」  
回程的飞机上，只有刘在石一个人开着阅读灯看着报纸。李光洙是因为不懂英语才睡死了过去，河东勋大概是昨晚睡得太晚，一沾椅背就开始打鼾。  
刘在石睡不安宁，昨晚他梦见了金钟国。  
都怪这些孩子没事就一口一个“钟国哥”的，就算他不愿去幻想，也不得不在梦里久违的与金钟国见了次面。  
那孩子什么都没说，就站在蓝山的半山腰，侧着身望着远处，宽大的白色衣摆被风扰乱，栗色的散发杂乱的遮着双眼，半张着唇。  
像是马上就要掉下去，或者下一秒就消失不见。刘在石去年就做过类似的噩梦，于是心里一颤，奋不顾身的跑上前，想要抱住他。  
刘在石不知道自己身在何处，因为不论如何奋力奔跑也到不了金钟国的身边。  
他想大声呼喊那人的名字，喉咙里却挤不出声音，只有风声不断呼啸。  
似乎过了许久，梦里的幽灵终于缓缓回过头来，只露着右眼，淡淡笑了，嘴唇一张一合。  
고마워.   
他看见那孩子在说谢谢。  
“在石哥？”  
在李光洙的呼唤声下，梦醒的很突然，又像是梦境随着风声衔接进了现实。  
“……他走了吗？”  
半梦半醒之间，他的第一句话意味不明。  
合上报纸之前，刘在石才注意到今天的时间，十月八日，首尔时间大概快到第二天了。  
对了，这天原来是国钟头七的日子来着。  
李光洙是被肩膀上的重量压醒的。睁眼时先占据感官的是口腔里满满的口水味，然后才是左右两肩上靠着睡着的两个哥哥。  
河东勋就朝着自己耳朵打鼾，看这样子大概是凌晨两三点才睡的。刘在石不知何时也把报纸丢在一边，颧骨搁在他肩上小憩着，眼镜框都歪到了人中。  
他只愣神了半秒，便掏出手机照相机往两个人脸上招呼，极近距离的拍摄河东勋的皮肤毛孔。刘在石在这种状况下竟然还睡得安稳，李光洙轻手轻脚的要帮他把眼睛取下来，镜框腿刚擦过他的耳后根，刘在石猛地睁眼把李光洙的手腕扭得咔吧一响。  
“嗝呃啊啊！！”  
造成巨大噪音的罪魁祸首并没有意识到自己做了什么，先是把眼镜带正了才注意到在一旁疑似遭遇了交通事故伏地的李光洙。  
许久，李光洙才红透着脸带着哭腔：“什么啊，眼镜是你的本体吗？哥你哪里学的格斗技，怎么比钟国哥还凶……”  
“你这混蛋刚刚拍了我吧，照片删了。”  
李光洙一顿，身体探向刘在石，语气变得小心：“不是说重要的回忆吗，东勋哥也拍了……嘚啊！”  
话还没说完另一只手腕上传来剧痛，手机啪嗒落在刘在石身上。金钟国以前说的话果然不完全对，这世界上又会精神攻击又会打架的恶魔是存在的。  
然而刘在石并没有删掉照片，也没有拽着李光洙的头发让他面部解锁，麻利打开相机后对着李光洙生动表达着疼痛的脸连拍了几张。  
“行了，给你珍贵的回忆。”  
漫长的飞行到了尽头，降落时的剧烈颠簸才把河东勋震醒。人过四十后一熬夜就头疼，比宿醉还难以忍受，他就这么连拖带拽的被拉出飞机。  
到达出口外是站了快两个小时的李先彬，河东勋上次见她时，她也是这幅乱糟糟的疲惫模样，却一如既往的在见到男友时不自主的笑出来。  
“不是跟你说了不要来接我的吗……这么晚了，你明天还有拍摄吧？”李光洙细声抱怨着，不好意思当着两个哥哥的面为她理顺头发。  
“出差辛苦了吧。”她转移了话题，顺手牵过李光洙的行李箱，“回家吗？”  
刘在石和河东勋自觉和他们拉开了些距离，情侣之间专属的暧昧氛围他们插不进去。  
就连李光洙这楞头小子也有美人倒追，刘在石曾经还以为这孩子不到四十来岁娶不到老婆。他和女人站在一起的场景实在是少见，刘在石竟然一时间有些落寞。  
当年突然出现在澳洲土地上的小青年，穿着米色的长风衣，如同什么使者般降临身前，才初日见面就被他灌得烂醉。刘在石像是见到了故友，像是揪住了救命稻草，稀里糊涂的吐了一地的真言。  
那之后过去多少年了？曾暂时进入自己内心荒芜的这个孩子竟也该成家了。  
“对不起了，东勋呐。”  
河东勋正给那对小情侣聊天的样子拍着照，被刘在石叫的猝不及防。  
“我不是把国钟抢走了吗。”  
他这句话总算是笑着说的了，不过暂时还笑得很难看，河东勋因为头痛差点没意识到他这是在说玩笑话。  
“哥有什么对不起的……那是钟国哥自己的命吧。”他咳嗽一声，在故作乐观的刘在石面前想不到什么轻松的答复，“记得吗，当时那么多人成天哭天喊地的，不也抢不回来他吗。”  
“你这话说的。”  
刘在石嗤笑，河东勋也跟着傻笑，不约而同想到了几年前三个人在葬礼上围着矮桌哭成一团的场景，到现在才能笑出来。  
首尔凌晨的天上没多少星星，多多少少有些飞机灯闪烁着做替代。风也不如牙买加温热，到了十月份就开始降温，吹进人领子里，脊背发寒。  
可一抬头还是望不尽的宇宙，再看多久多少次也无法装进眼里的这世界何处，有他的身影。  
不再为了他而悲伤落泪的这个约定，原来要花这么久才能兑现成真。  
……对不起，久等了吧。  
李光洙呆呆望着云雾里的新月，那形状像是谁的笑眼。  
李先彬吃力的把行李箱丢进后备箱里，一转身便看见那三个男人一同望着天的奇异景象。有人看着星星，有人看着月亮，还有人看着刚刚划过的飞机。  
那孩子当时送走我的时候，就是这种心情吗。  
宝石啊星星啊……都比那哥哥唱歌的时候逊色多了。  
几乎是同时叹了口气，三个人各自挠了挠后颈、捏了把鼻子、或者扶正眼镜，尴尬的互相对视了片刻。  
“……你们先走吧，我和在石哥叫车回去。”河东勋挥挥手，大概是被冷风吹冻得又吸了吸鼻子，他最受不了这种煽情的氛围，“照片之类的我收拾好再发给你，你记得把你手机里那些发过来啊。”  
“是啊，快走，让人家女孩子给你搬行李的傻大个。”刘在石高声催促他离开，习惯性的损了句李光洙的薄脸皮。  
“快走吧，连北极星和天狼星都分不清的本科生。”河东勋也跟着掺合一句。  
“……什么？”李光洙一脸震惊，不敢相信这两人竟然在李先彬面前人身攻击自己，特别是根本没资格评论别人无知的河东勋，“我估计哥连小熊星座都能说成熊崽子星座吧？”  
见河东勋和李光洙又要吵起来，刘在石也困得撒手不管，李先彬才只好站出来缓和局面，拉着李光洙的手臂替他道了别。  
坐上驾驶座的是李先彬，看来李先彬也早就知道了李光洙那烂得能拿奖的开车技术。刘在石和河东勋同时注意到了这点，河东勋先一步对着要坐进车内的李光洙指指点点。  
李光洙顿了一下，朝着车内的李先彬说了些什么，忽然间表情尴尬的又走了过来。  
“那个，东勋哥……”说着，他还瞟了一眼刘在石。  
在上飞机前，他听河东勋爆料了，刘在石威逼利诱后以超低价买了十年前的所有影像。  
李光洙原本相信，刘在石那样的老顽固绝对不会原谅自己曾经犯下的过错，也许会把悔恨带进坟墓里面，既不会再为逝者掉泪，也不再会出现更爱的人。  
可细想来，人类本就不该是被标签化的东西。  
刘在石哭了，也爱上了别人，在孤岛的暖风里化掉了纠缠过去的锁链，从那后遗症中逐渐脱出了身，跟着河东勋进了那场藏了十年的画展。  
如果去见见的话，真的也会变得幸福吗。  
即使一度认为他的存在会是痛苦的回忆，那又为什么会在提及他的名字时会笑出来呢。  
尼格瑞尔的海滩，晚夏夜的泻湖，蓝山的半山腰，他随着自己的影子到了世界的每一处。  
每一处、每一刻，都能想起他的名字，便念着那熟悉的名字淡淡笑着，似乎风会给出回应。  
——哦，光洙呀。  
我很幸福，并不完全因为这是他的愿望。  
只是在脑海里的他还一如既往的坐在那暖咖色的沙发上，身前放着笔记本和热美式，在流淌的音乐声里哼着歌。每当门被敲响时，抬起头来轻笑着，用日语唤上一声“欢迎回家”。  
曾成为这个男人唯一的依赖，是李光洙这辈子最快乐的事。  
可他那脑子总是想得复杂，才晚一步开了口。  
“之前钟国哥和哥同居时候的那些视频……十万，还卖么？”

-end-

“二十万，你这熊崽子。”


End file.
